


Date Nights and Dermal Regenerators

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [53]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Date Nights and Dermal Regenerators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



Deanna carefully fingered the string of bite marks along her shoulder while looking down at Worf where he laid on his stomach across her bed, so the scratches she’d left on his back didn’t bleed onto her sheets. With a sigh, she reached over to the nightstand, picking up her communicator and tapping it to open a channel.

"Troi to Crusher."

"Crusher here," came the immediate response.

"Beverly, when you have a moment, would you come to my quarters, please?"

"Is this a medical visit, or a social one?"

"Medical, but nothing a dermal regenerator can't handle."

"Oh? Sounds like your date with Worf went well."

Worf growled quietly in both agreement and discontent that it had been so obvious. Once Deanna had wrangled her own grin away, so Beverly wouldn’t hear it in her voice, she simply replied, "I'll see you when you get here. Troi out."


End file.
